heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vogela
quietly steals this page Vogela is Rainbow's SwiftWing for the thing she's doing with wings, ns, rie, and loon Her song is Burn the Pages by Sia IN A NUTSHELL: Depressed, quiet SwiftWing who lost meaning in life. A wandering soul. Appearance Vogela is small, dainty, with long, supple lims and perfect proportions. She's built like a model, with glamorously long legs and a mane of thick red hair, but her temperament is the exact opposite. Her scales are a single shade darker than white, making her a heather gray that is barely noticeable as anything other than the color of snow. Her eyes, wing membranes and stripe are all a deep violet, mirrored in the color of her hydrokinesis. Her mane, as stated before, is long and wavy, impossibly thick and silky to the touch, and the richest shade of crimson. Vogela's tail and horns also share this color. At the tips of her fur, it fades into a cool purple, mirroring her other details. Generally, Vogela wears thick and covering clothes, like turtleneck sweaters and skinny jeans. She has multiple piercings in both ears and normally has a long-chained pendant dangling from her neck. On her wrists and underarms are rows of smooth, raised scars, too uniform to be naturally caused. Luckily, most of them healed over white, so they are almost unnoticeable against her snowy scales- almost. She's deeply embarrassed of them and covers them up at all costs. Personality Although she may look glamorous, Vogela is the complete opposite. Deep down inside, she's a dragoness who lost sight of the meaning in her life, a dragoness who has suffered enough injustices to make her existence bleak and meaningless. Vogela is a notably quiet dragoness, in fact, she has selective mutism; if she doesn't know who you are she will not speak to you. Unfortunately, cruelty over the years has forced her to adopt an extroverted, chatty persona, something that makes her extremely uncomfortable in every way. With the rest of the Song Squad she can drop that guise, as they accept her for who she really is. If you're friends with her, Vogela is a fiercely loyal and sympathetic friend who always offers a shoulder to cry on. She's still more of a listener than a talker, but she's always willing and able to have a friendly discussion with you about whatever. Vogela does have diagnosed depression, and this has much improved from her earlier days. Her friends have convinced her to begin medication and, although wary, she's doing her best. Some days, however, Vogela will lie in her room and just cry, too lethargic to move. Abilities As a SwiftWing, Vogela posesses hydrokinesis, and can fly extremely fast. Her flight abilities are nothing to be amazed by- they are rusty from lack of practice and are at the average for SwiftWing speed and agility. On the hydrokinesis front, Vogela definitely has potential, but she rarely practices and therefore cannot do all that much with it. She has become pretty good at fine details, and sometimes when she uses watercolor pencils will use her hydrokinesis to control the waterflow and get impeccably fine detail. However, with things requiring more power she is simply no good. History Vogela was born in the SwiftWing kingdom to two loving parents, in a clutch with two other females. The runt of the clutch, Relationships Regyn: Regyn is probably Velonica's least favorite friend. WIP as the Song Squad RP continues Velonica: Vogela gets along pretty well with Velonica. She was the first member of the Squad that Vogela met, and instantly made her feel at ease with her attitude and kindness. WIP as the Song Squad RP continues Mowgli: Vogela feels protective and scared for her RainWing friend, and is very motherly and caring to him. She feels like he needs help and protection and defends him whenever he's in trouble. WIP as the Song Squad RP continues Kimya: Kimya is probably Vogela's best friend. They instantly bonded over their similar disabilities, and they understand each other very well. Somehow, Vogela always manages to put a smile on this SkyWing's face, and that makes her very, very happy. WIP as the Song Squad RP continues Trivia Gallery Waterbendthis Luna.png|by loon Vogelaaaaaaa.png|by moods Vogela flower crown 1.jpg|by me